The Forbidden
by RenesmeeCullen1992
Summary: Talia a young teen from Lunasa follows a dark angel in his quest to try to save the world. Their love is forbidden but will they break that rule? As they embark on a journey of a life time.


**This is a story that my friend is letting me upload so the credit for the story goes to her and the girl she got the Idea from who told her she could write the story from the comic she made.

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

The sky outside was dark, the rain was like ab endless waterfall. The air was bitter, cold, and no one dared go outside in such weather. Lunasa was beautiful during the spring and summer, but in winter it seemed dead and when the stoems stopped people moved around. But on this night one dark figure stepped out of cover of the dark and went to the willow inn. It stayed there for one noght and one night only and like all nights it must end and the day begin. BAM!! The thick wood shutters on the roof of the bakery flew open and a girl medium long black hair and silver streaks hopped onto the roof and kneeled there.

"Yes another new morning!" the girl said to herself.

She looked out towards the small village like city. The cobble stone streets glistened and sparkled from the rain last night. She watched the carriages and cars pass by. She saw some girls walk through the ally, she leaned down on the roof to catch what they were saying.

"Did you hear mysterious stranger in the black cloak stayed at the inn last night." One of the girls said.

"Ssh. the bakers niece might hear you." the other girl said to her friend.

"Hypocrites." the black haired girl whispered climbing up the roof and back through the secret shutters and closed them.

"Talia me and your uncle need help." a voice called.

"Coming Aunty." Talia called jumping down through another pair of secret shutters that led into the bakery from the attic.

"You like those secret escape ways alot don't you Talia?" her aunt sighed.

"It's faster to get here using that way." Talia said taking a trey of bread out front.

She carefully placed the trey of bread under the correct name in the glass cases in the front of the cash register. The girls from the alley walked in as Talia was about to walk back to help her aunt.

"Hey Talia." One of the said.

"Hi Crystal. Hi Athena." Talia said sarcastically.

"So how is the stupid runt." Athena said.

"I'm not stupid and I'm not a runt!" Talia said looking away.

"Ha Ha. Don't make me laugh. Where's your magic elves and flying dragons Talia?" Crystal added without a care.

"I don't have magic elves or dragons." Talia said.

"Well still proves how idiotic you are. I guess we'll see you at school later." Athena said walking off.

"Yeah whatever." Talia whispered.

"Talia can you take this trey out?" Her aunt asked.

"NO, not right now aunt, I just want to be alone right now." Talia said.

"Talia you have to stop thinking about magic and creatures like vampires and werewolves." Her aunt said.

"Well I guess I'll just stay alone then, right aunty. That's what I believe, and I know you could never believe that." Talia said.

"I'm just trying to know you the way your mother saw you Talia. Just once in a while I would like to know what she saw, how she saw you." Her aunt told her.

"Your not mother! You can never replace her! So stop trying!" Talia yelled.

"I'm not trying to replace her Talia." her aunt said choking back tears.

"Just leave me alone! Mother believed in magic and stuff. She was perfectly fine." Talia yelled.

"Look what happened to her Talia please learn from her mistakes!" Talia's aunt cried.

"Shut up! Mom never had a mistakes!" Talia yelled

Talia walked off and slammed the shutters that she loved to climb through. She sat there crying, tears falling, she was sad and angry.

"I'm sorry aunty. I'm sorry." Talia sobbed. "I didn't mean to yell. You know I hate it when people talk about her like that." Talia finished still crying.

She felt isolated she sat there crying for an hour. When she looked up the clock her amethyst eyes grew wide. She jumped up and put her school uniform since she had to wear ugly green shorts and an ugly green T-shirt.

"I hate uniforms." Talia mumbled.

She threw her books into her backpack and jumped down to the bakery.

"I'm leaving aunty! And I'm sorry bout earlier!" Talia yelled checking back more tears threatening to fall.

She ran out the door noticing it was it was already 4:30 on the clock. She had to be there at 5:00 other wise she would be late.

"Sorry. Excuse me, coming through, watch out." Talia repeated pushing through crowds of people.

Talia ran past spiky gate fences repeatedly and then ran past the old cemetery. She hated the cemetery it creeped her out. She started to run faster. Finally she reached the school and ran inside to her class just seconds before the bell rang. The teacher was done taking attendance.

"Oh shut up! You're high schoolers, sophomores to be exact! Not antsy little preschoolers!" The teacher yelled, and it became silent again.

The teacher started talking and people were doing other things, like texting, drawing even reading magazines not even paying attention.

"Can anyone tell me why our city is called Lunasa?" The teacher asked, crickets chirped in the background.

Talia cautiously raised her hand making sure people weren't starring.

"Yes Miss Talia?" The teacher said thinking she wouldn't know anything since it was the first day of school and two no one felt like guessing right.

"wasn't it because the natives of this area used to believe this was the spot Grandmother moon used to descend each day and ascend each night." Talia said.

The teacher was wide eyed.

"Yes that's correct. And next week we still start talking about things that are Forbidden within the walls of this city. But today each of you will open your text books on your desk and turn the first urban legend of this city." The teacher said.

Talia looked back with everyone else when Athena and Crystal yawned.

"Is there anything you'd like to say Miss Athena and Miss Crystal?" The teacher asked irritated.

"Yeah. Why the hell should we read stupid little made up legends? It's fiction it doesn't matter." Athena said.

"Because it must be taught so deal with it!" the teacher yelled.

"Who cares it's not important." Crystal added.

Alright you will read page 1 through page 99 in one week and answer Questions 1 through 100." said the teacher.

Everyone opened the book and began except Athena and Crystal.

"That's all of the legends!" Athena yelled.

"Yes and 50% of your grade." the teacher smirked evilly.

"That can't be right." Athena complained more.

"Oh right I had the wrong percentage." the teacher said.

"Phew." Crystal sighed.

"It's 10% for the rest of the class and 70% for you two for complaining." The teacher chuckled.

"What?!" Athena and Crystal yelled.

"80%" the teacher continued.

"You can't do that.' Athena said.

"Yes I can and i just did." The teacher laughed.

Two hours passed and now it was seven o'clock at night. Everyone left the school rushing to get home because of the rain. Talia wasn't she still mad at herself for yelling at her aunt. The rain soaked her clothes and hair. She looked at her surroundings and found herself at the willow inn. She stepped aside and watched the cloaked figure walk in. She thought it was the same person as before. She ran the rest of the way to the bakery and changed into her orange sweater and pants. The rain stopped and Talia climb onto the roof and slipped into the hotel through the roof panel. She opened the doors from the attic to the living room. She landed on her feet like a cat only to run into the shadowy figure as soon as she left the room.


End file.
